A Morning In the Life of a Tokyo Pedestrian
by Christina Anton
Summary: A normal morning for a citizen of Tokyo.


*Revised*  
Please read Hydrophobic's Read Me on ASMR first.  
======================================================  
Author's Ranting: I was going through my list of   
favorite fanfics deciding on whether I wanted to read   
something I already liked or find something new, when   
a thought leaped out and smacked me in the head.   
Ricocheting off of my head, it landed on my computer   
desk looking curiously like a pencil sharpener. And   
then it spoke.  
  
Author's Thought: There are not enough stories about   
the little people!  
  
Author's Ranting: And that little thought that looked   
curiously like a pencil sharpener was right. And so I   
set out to tell the story of a morning in the life of   
a Tokyo pedestrian.  
  
And no, the author is _not_ crazy... At least she   
doesn't think so.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Sailor Moon and it's   
characters. Now, the unfortunate pedestrian featured   
in the story... I _did_ create him. He's MINE!!  
  
A Morning In the Life of a Tokyo Pedestrian (G)  
  
by Christina Anton (daylin@sailorsenshi.i-p.com)  
aka Hydrophobic  
  
http://angelfire.com/anime2/dayanjell/antons/home.html  
======================================================  
  
pedestrian (peh-dess-tree-an) n. : A walker; one traveling   
on foot.--pedestrian adj. : Mediocre; plodding.  
  
From "The Grosset Webster Dictionary"  
  
  
The man is, by all standards, a normal citizen of   
Tokyo, Japan. He has a perfectly normal wife and two   
perfectly normal children, both of which are boys of the   
ages of twelve and fourteen. And, each is a normal citizen   
of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
The man loves his, by all Tokyo standards, normal wife   
and children. He has a job working at a law firm in Juuban,   
which is where he lives. He only has a twenty minute walk   
between his home and his job, but normally takes one of the   
many buses that travel around the very large and bustling   
city of Tokyo.  
  
But, today, he has awoken in a good mood with plenty of   
time to take a nice morning walk along the sidewalks of the   
tenth district.  
  
And, the second he sets foot on the sidewalk, he   
becomes a pedestrian.  
  
Pedestrians are a very common thing in any city. There   
are three general types of pedestrians: the morning   
pedestrians, the afternoon pedestrians, and the evening   
pedestrians. The man that we are following is quite   
obviously a morning pedestrian.  
  
Morning pedestrians consist of the early morning   
joggers, students walking (and sometimes screaming) their   
way to their respective schools, and, of course, people   
going to work.  
  
But there is nothing quite like a _Tokyo_ morning   
pedestrian, or even just a Tokyo pedestrian in general. You   
see, Tokyo is a strange city. It has been plagued by all   
sorts of monsters and strange events for a good length of   
time. And, every citizen living in Tokyo knows this, even   
if they can't say exactly what has happened.  
  
But, no pedestrian in Tokyo knows this quite as well as   
a Juuban pedestrian.  
  
Juuban is the area that would be known as ground zero   
if it were a publicly known and acknowledged warzone. But,   
it is not acknowledged as a warzone because most in the area   
choose to ignore it for the sake of their own sanity. Our   
male, morning pedestrian is one of these people.  
  
At the moment, our pedestrian is five minutes into his   
walk to his job. Even now, he is unconsciously dodging all   
of the dangers of being in a city: waiting that extra second   
to look for speeding cars before crossing the street,   
instinctively taking a step to his left as a blonde-haired   
girl sprints past him wailing, "I'M LAAAATE!!!" and even   
stepping over a crack-riddled hole in the sidewalk that   
others in the area could tell him hadn't been there the day   
before. It is just one of those strange things that happen   
in Tokyo.  
  
If a professional psychologist were to do a study on   
the mannerisms of citizens in different cities around the   
world, they would find that the citizens of Tokyo have the   
best sense of danger of all of them. But who wouldn't when   
they constantly have to avoid areas where girls in sailor   
fuku battle monsters in the streets?  
  
But, it seems that today, our pedestrian's danger sense   
has failed him. Instead of taking the bus, which would have   
kept him relatively safe, he has chosen to walk the streets   
that are prone to attack. Right now, other pedestrians   
doing their business on the sidewalks are unconsciously   
listening to their Juuban-enhanced danger sense and are   
finding other things to do in any other area but there.  
  
Unfortunately, some of them cannot get away fast   
enough, including the pedestrian we are currently observing.  
  
A squeal of tires pierces the air, and car horns blast   
as a car with a black star painted on the side skids to a   
stop in the middle of the street. Our pedestrian with two   
kids and a loving wife has stopped along with a few other   
pedestrians to rubberneck and wonder 'what the hell is going   
on?' It is just for a moment, and that is all that is   
needed for all hell to break loose.  
  
A red-haired woman steps from the car, wielding an odd   
looking gun, and points it at one of the previously jogging   
pedestrians. One second she is gawking like the rest, and   
the next, she is lying in the street just two meters from   
our pedestrian. An odd looking crystal is floating just   
above the ground near her, but no one is looking at that   
anymore.  
  
Because, at the moment, a chain-link fence has just   
turned into a monster that, to our Tokyo pedestrian, looks   
like a demon from the lowest bowels of hell. Our pedestrian   
is a smart pedestrian, so he looks for a place to duck and   
cover lest he become snared in a chain-link net like some of   
his other pedestrian brethren.  
  
Unfortunately, he trips over the body of the   
unconscious jogging pedestrian. The fence-turned-demon   
turns towards him as his briefcase clatters to the ground.   
He hears a high-pitched, sharp voice call, "Chaina! Get the   
heart crystal!" and his rapidly beating heart speeds up   
another notch. Only about 1.4 percent of the residents of   
Tokyo have ever personally gotten involved in a monster   
attack, and our perfectly normal Tokyo pedestrian is now one   
of them.  
  
And, he's currently cursing his bad judgment in deciding   
to walk instead of take the bus.  
  
Before he or the monster can do anything, he hears   
another voice call out: "Hey, you! How dare you disturb   
this wonderful morning! I, bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon,   
will punish you for making students even later for school!"  
  
Our pedestrian cannot help but feel grateful that the   
sailor suited soldier for justice has provided a distraction   
so he can haul his butt out of the soon to be battle zone.   
Hiding in an arcade that he does not know the name of, our   
pedestrian watches the battle from the large window in the   
front of the arcade. He feels much better being out of the   
sight of the psycho with a car and the demon thing.  
  
The only movement outside is that of girls in sailor   
fuku that have just joined the fray, and a fence-demon from   
hell. All of the cars in the road have been abandoned or   
have had their drivers netted by the monster. All of the   
pedestrians that have not been caught have long since run   
for cover.  
  
It only takes roughly four minutes for the Sailor   
Senshi to defeat the demon. They talk for a moment with two   
other girls in fuku much like theirs, and then jump onto a   
roof ten meters above their heads, bounding off out of   
sight. Our pedestrian is thanking Furuhata Motoki for the   
shelter of his arcade. He goes outside to get his fallen   
briefcase, and then goes on his way, just like everyone else   
has after the violent display.  
  
_This_ is normal for the residents of Tokyo, whether   
they be a driver, an arcade manager, or a pedestrian. By   
all standards, our pedestrian with a wife and two kids is a   
normal citizen of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
And, this morning, he was a normal pedestrian in the   
Juuban district of Tokyo.  
  
And, even though our dear pedestrian has just seen   
something that will stay with him forever, he is still a   
normal citizen of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Are you having a nice morning, Noomaru-san?" the   
secretary at the front desk asks him as he makes his way to   
his office.  
  
He stops for a moment, thinking about what has   
happened. Noomaru Hokousha nods to himself and replies,   
"I've had a normal morning so far, thank you." He smiles   
and goes to his office.  
  
End  
  
Did that thought that looked like a pencil sharpener have a   
good idea? I hope you readers got the point of this story,  
because I don't think I can explain it any better than with   
the story itself. Did that make sense? Bah, blame the   
pencil sharpener.  
  
If you have any questions about the story, or just want to   
praise me on a job well done, then email me.  
  
7/18/01  
Revised: 7/18/02 (woah, who knew?) 


End file.
